Resources may exist in subterranean fields that span large geographic areas. As an example, hydrocarbons may exist in a basin that may be a depression in the crust of the Earth, for example, caused by plate tectonic activity and subsidence, in which sediments accumulate (e.g., to form a sedimentary basin). Hydrocarbon source rock may exist in a basin in combination with appropriate depth and duration of burial such that a so-called “petroleum system” may develop within the basin. As an example, a basin may include some amount of shale, which may be of interest for shale gas exploration and production. Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein may, for example, facilitate assessment of resources in a basin and development of a basin for production of such resources.